


Anyone still here?

by Mumintrollet



Category: Ylvis RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumintrollet/pseuds/Mumintrollet
Summary: Hehe, anyone?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Anyone still here?

After the good news about Ylvis, Calle and Magnus being back together (https://www.vg.no/rampelys/i/vQ0b5X/ylvis-med-nytt-tv-program-har-vi-fremdeles-gnisten) , I just felt the urge to go back and read some Ylvis-fics and I just wonder if there's still anyone still here?

Edit: there is an Ylvis group on Amino, its almost as dead there (hehe), but please join!

<http://aminoapps.com/invite/8WUADZD73T>


End file.
